Fabrication laboratories may generally comprise a suite of fabrication machines for rapid prototyping and computer-based design. The fabrication machines may include laser engravers, computer or computerized numerical control machines, 3D printers and scanners, and electronic cutters, for example. Many consumers may not be able to afford a suite of fabrication machines and/or may lack the space for a suite of fabrication machines. Accordingly, more efficient and/or cost-effective fabrication systems and methods of using the same may be desirable.